


Falcone's Witness

by TottPaula



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Flirting, Incomplete Story, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Torn between two women, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Marie Callahan is sole witness against Falcone's mob in a murder case, she's been in a Gotham safehouse until the trial.Jim Gordon wants his niece under the tightest security possible and asks Batman for his assistance.He assures Gordon that he's monitoring the witness regularly.She's terrified, having nightmares which worsen nightly.She's so afraid she's hiding under the bed with fears of being killed, she's stressed after witnessing murder.Marie is lonely and terrified in the safe house, which changes each few days.Her boredom and lack of outdoor activity lead her to dream about the mysterious Dark Knight her cousin Barbara described as 'hot'.Batman is intrigued these beautiful ladies find him  fascinating, two beauties both wanting him.He just might have to do something about that.******Incomplete





	1. A Death of Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie Callahan is the only witness to a brutal drive-by shooting by Falcone's mob. She's been taken to a safe house somewhere in Gotham City for her own safety until the trial.

**The Mob Shooting**

 

Marie was minding her own business on her way home from her job, when a car came careening around the curve with guns blazing as she dodged being shot herself by quickly hiding behind a few metal garbage cans.

The victim was downed with a gunshot wound to the head and a few more to the body.

The car fled the scene as promptly as it came, screaming around the next turn.

She'd seen the sniper quite well as he leaned out of the car window, and she memorized the description and part of the license plate when the police arrived. She gave them the details and her contact information.

In the news the next day, she found that it was a mob hit that she'd seen, an important member of the Falcone Family who was murdered right in front of her.

Unfortunately, even in her quiet little town in the suburbs, there were always a few policemen that were on Falcone's payroll, and soon death threats began to find her. 

She was afraid, lived alone, and with some of the local police after her, her small town was no longer the same harmless haven in her mind.

 

The local police chief there was familiar with her uncle, who was the police commissioner of nearby Gotham City.

The best alternative was to relocate her to a safe house outside of her own town until after the trial.

Her uncle, Jim Gordon, had agreed that she'd be safer in a larger city with many sites to be hidden, so she was relocated to Gotham.

Jim understood that he couldn't be there himself 24 hours a day and 7 days a week, but had some trusted allies would stand watch over her when he wasn't able to be there.

He chose his right-hand detectives Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya amongst other trusted detectives, and Batman offered to make her location a part of his patrols to check on her safety.

There were several detectives that he would always trust to guard his family, and they were attached to the roster as well as to the rotating locations.

Jim introduced Marie to both Bullock and Montoya and informed her that Batman would also check on her at night to assure her safety.

Marie was warned not to use a cell phone or wifi as they could use the signal to trace her exact position. Her cell and tablet were taken from her for her safety.

They furnished her with a clean and comfortable apartment and a stocked pantry.

She wasn't much of a chef, but she was a baker by profession, and baking kept her mind balanced while she waited her role in the trial.

As long as they kept her provided with flour and other ingredients she kept busy baking most of the day.

This endeared her to the men of women of the GPD, they looked forward to that day's fresh batch of delicious surprises.

She felt it was the very least that she could do to acknowledge them for their protection of her, and it also kept her too involved to dwell on any threats to her life. And it also kept her sane.

 

That, with some take out and the occasional pizza or hot sandwich, kept her happy and satisfied, as far as food went anyway.

She would prepare her own desserts, cakes, and cookies, though.

 

 

 


	2. Safe house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie is getting bored until she has an unexpected visit. She's frightened seeing someone new, but soon realizes he's there to protect her, not harm her.

**Safe House Life**

 

Detective Bullock was usually friendly enough, but he reeked strongly of cheap beer and cigars.

Detective Montoya wasn't much for conversation, preferring to keep to herself.

Marie was usually very patient but she was losing her mind from long hours and days of monotony.

She had her baking, but not much conversation with anyone.

How many chapters of daytime television can a person watch anyway?

Playing cards had lost their luster days ago, and she was tempted to have some fresh air or new scenery.

If only one of her assigned minders were charming enough to flirt with, absolutely not Harvey Bullock, and Renee Montoya wasn't her type.

At least she had her baking.

 

* * *

 

Maybe she'd get blessed one night and Gotham's Dark Knight would finally check in.

That would be really interesting and appealing.

Her cousin Barbara mentioned that she'd met and spoken with him a few times in her father's office, and she admitted that he was tall, strong, handsome, and broodingly mysterious. 

**And pretty hot!**

Practically every woman (and probably some men too) in Gotham would happily fling themselves at his feet.

Barbara didn't think that he had a girlfriend or wife, but who knows what really goes on with this mystery man?

Marie was rather determined to meet him, after all, she was single, so why not?

He seemed like a complete mystery man..

 

* * *

 

man.ext day was her fifth day in hiding( but felt more like confinement) when a menacing call came through, and was answeed by Detective Bullock.

They said that they knew where she was, and she would not live until the trial date. 

Bullock informed the commissioner with details of the call.

Jim reasoned that the safe house was compromised, and Marie had to be relocated.

"Damn it!"

He had no idea how the location had gotten out or who leaked it, but he wasn't putting his niece in any additional risk by leaving her there a moment more.

He vetted a few trusted officers and used identical vehicles and several women dressed identically to throw off anyone watching and transferred her to another secure location.

She was shaken up and on edge but cooperated with her protectors.

She wasn't demanding but asked for some favorite foods and magazines and additional baking supplies to help her feel relaxed and keep busy.

Jim was happy to comply, after all, pizza an Cosmo is no significant expense, nor are a few baking ingredients. 

Cosmo had piqued her interest with a piece about Batman and she devoured it. There were also articles about satisfying your man and dressing provocatively. Ah, Cosmo, my good friend, she thought!

Marie decided that keeping up her normal morning workout routine would help.

They didn't allow her to go outdoors, but she could put on music and do lots of stretching, exercise, and dance or jog in place to music.

She had to keep in motion or she would die of boredom.

 

* * *

 

She tried everything that she could to keep both busy and sane, but the uneasiness and anxiety came to her each night, and they gave the girl terrifying visions about goons with machine guns aimed at her.

She took to making up the bed to look as though she was resting in it, and slept beneath th bed on a rug and an extra blanket and pillow from the hall closet. 

Dread was wearing her down, and terror told her that she would soon be just another victim of Mario Falcone.

That's why one late evening when there was a sharp tapping at the window, she retreated deeper beneath the bed, keeping utterly still and scarcely breathing. 

Her heart was hammering in her chest and even with her bodyguards nearby, she felt jittery.

One of her bodyguards opened the drapes to see what the noise was and she grinned.

Was this the traitor in the department finally exposing themselves?

"Marie, it's nothing to worry about, girl! Batman is here to check on you," Detective Montoya told her cheerfully.

Marie peeked out cautiously from her hiding spot to see two large black boots in front of her eyes.

"Is that honestly Batman? Prove it!" she challenged.

He was patient, and he revealed to her several of his batarangs in his gauntleted hands.

"Do you need any more proof, Miss Callahan? Be careful, those Batarangs are extremely fine-edged."

The batarangs _were_ heavy and sharp!

"What are these made from?" she enquired from beneath the bed.

"My own blend of metals, but mostly steel, which I cut to shape and sharpen myself," he explained.

"Hmm. Well, they don't look like cheap cosplay copies. Detective Montoya, is it really Batman?"

"Yes, Miss Callahan, do you need any help getting out?" Montoya asked. Then turning to Batman, "She's been so terrified the last few days, poor thing. She feels safer under the bed than on it."

Batman simply lifted up the bed with one hand and offered her the other hand with which to raise herself.

She took his offered hand and got up with as much dignity as she could under the circumstances.

He was quite tall, and he appeared to absorb the light out of the room with his dark demeanor and uniform which was as black as midnight.

"Batman, have you actually met my cousin or is she just making that up to impress me?"

"That depends, who's your cousin?"

"Barbara Gordon, my uncle Jim's daughter."

A slight smile played on his lips, that's who she reminded him of.

Though even smaller in stature, she was every bit as feisty as Barbara, and just as pretty.

As seemed to run in the family her hair was flaming red, her cheeks freckled and her eyes the bluest blue.

"Yes, I have met her on several occasions. She's frequently in Jim Gordon's office when I'm called there." He extended his hand in friendship this time, "It's nice to meet you, Miss Callahan."

He walked over to the side and spoke with Detective Montoya, who offered to wait outside while he asked Marie a few questions.

* * *

 "Have the police been keeping you feeling protected and secure?"

"Yes, but I've been having horrifying flashbacks and nightmares. I keep having dreams that the gunman remembers me and returns in the dead of night and kills me. I wake up shaking, afraid and unsettled."

"You're quite secure here. The windows are bulletproof glass, the doors are steel-enforced, and the GPD's best detectives have been attached to your security detail," he tried to reassure her.

"Rationally I know I should feel protected, but there's a chunk of my brain that won't accept it, and then the terrors begin again." She ducked her head down feeling sorry for herself. "Nights are the worst times for me."

"I can't do much about nightmares, I suffer from them as well. I've seen too much and it permeates me. The best thing I've found is to keep your mind and body too occupied to despair about such things," The Dark Knight responded sincerely.

"Are there any details that you haven't stated about the shooting?"

"No, I've described to the police everything I saw, everything I remembered, which was enough for them to find the guy. I'm blessed with a strong memory."

"Have you found ways to keep active during the day to keep your mind occupied?"

"Well, I've been baking up enough food to last for the next ten Christmases, I'm a baker by trade, and I've been exercising indoors, but it's nothing like a good invigorating run. I miss running in the evening air. I like to keep moving if you haven't guessed that yet. And I miss my close friends and co-workers, and especially Frank."

"Frank?" he had to ask.

"My dog's name is Frank. He's excellent company, but he's not much of a boyfriend," she blushed pink. "I'm between those at the moment. I don't know why I'm even telling you all this, I can't seem to stop talking. I feel as though I know you even though we've never met because all my cousin does is talk about you."

"Does she really? That's very interesting to know," he agreed. He now had something to tease Barbara with the next time they met.

"Well one thing I agree with, she was right when she described you. She said that you were very tall, muscular, dark and broody... and hot."

Marie was quite a talker.

"Did she now? And you agree?" God, Barbara just can't hold herself back, can she? he thought.

"Of course, I bet that under that costume you could pass for a movie star," she beamed excitedly.

Another Gordon girl flirting with him, well a Gordon relative, anyway.

Not like he ever really took the time with the mask to talk with many women. 

She was slightly older than Barbara, he presumed. And she was quite charming in her short nightwear. She was about as small as Barbara, and she had a notably curvaceous shape. And maybe a little banter wasn't so bad in this circumstance, it might be the diversion they both needed.

 

"I should return to patrolling, but I assure you, I'll be passing by this location to ensure your safety," he reassured her.

"Do you think we could speak again soon? It's nice having someone to talk to. I feel strange having a discussion with the detectives." She looked up at him, hopeful.

"I believe that I can do that if it will help you decompress," he almost grinned.

She offered him the plate of cookies, "I made these, would you like to try one?"

This was the first time anyone ever offered Batman cookies, and it seemed that she needed a connection of some sort, so he chose one that reminded him of something recalled from his childhood.

"Thank you." 

He took a bite and found that it was delightful.

"You certainly have a skill for baking, this is excellent."

"You're welcome to another, I can't stop baking, it keeps me busy."

He took another, this one was a buttery shortbread coated in cinnamon and sugar, melting in his mouth.

"Thank you again. Good night, Miss Callahan."

He left silently through the window and was gone.

 

 

 


	3. A Nighttime Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nighttime is the worst time for Marie, that's when the nightmares begin to appear . She needs a distraction, Perhaps from someone tall, dark, and mysterious--and she's hot for the Bat. The Bat finds her to be attractive as well...

 

* * *

 

Baking, check!

Exercise, check!

TV court dramas, check!

Marie did everything she could to keep engaged during the day. But the nights? God how she loathed confronting the nights!

Nightmares of being pursued, getting shot, and feeling that she was threatened saturated her nights. The number of people after her increased in her thoughts, one, three, and soon a dozen killers were after her in her dreams as her anxieties multiplied and expanded.

She badly needed a distraction, and sleep wasn't a possibility, because of those night terrors.

There was nothing on TV that night that she found remotely entertaining.

Commercials for hair loss solutions, wonder pillows, and bogus weight loss tablets filled the airwaves along with dancing pans and enchanting doo-dads that seemingly cut your labor in half. Of course it was all a bunch of lies and exaggerations. 

The funniest ads were the one-size-fits-all jeans, which looked dubiously more like heavy-weight knitted tights rather than real jeans. And those ridiculous prices plus half again for shipping? Who the hell honestly orders that garbage, anyway?

She switched channels repeatedly trying her luck.

Sports recap.

Infomercial.

Regretful comedy.

Ancient films.

Reruns of out-of-date shows.

Yuck!

Ugh! What she wouldn't give for Netflix or Starz, she yearned for her Outlander episodes with Jaime and Claire, and she wanted to see Sabrina's new sinister adventures.

It was too late to yank out the jars pans and utensils and start to bake any more food.

 

Oh, Nintendo, wherefore art thou? Mario Cart, Katamari Damacy or even Dance, Dance, Revolution sounded like so much fun right now, even though they were old but so classic. Sigh!

Maybe Uncle Jimmy could find some video games for her to play? She could always ask him if he stopped by tomorrow, it was really late now.

She stared at the time on the cable tv box, it was now 2:22 in the morning.

For some reason whenever she was up late and glanced at the time, it was almost always 2:22. Why was that? It made no sense at all except that she must be more of a night person.

She wished that she could sneak out of the house for even a short 10-minute run around the block, she needed it deep in her bones.

 

* * *

 

Her thoughts were completely scattered. She was empty, and sometimes feeling so exhausted, but too frightened of those recurring nightmares.

She was tempted to lock her bedroom door and masturbate just to relieve the tension and the monotony, but she was a little uncomfortable with others in the house.

What she really needed a dream _lover,_ instead of a dream murderer.

The waiting, the frustration, the apathy, it was driving her crazy.

She was being truthful when she admitted that she was between boyfriends, and separation added to both boredom and fear was not a good mixture.

She needed some relief before she lost her mind or went batty. 

Batty, huh?

Oh, now that was an interesting idea, what if Batman stopped by and could possibly help distract her...!?

That was a wonderful idea to think on, she imagined herself in her sleekest lingerie and a pair of Hollywood styled high heeled slippers with boa feathers, old world super-sexy, with a diminutive G-sting immodestly covering her stuff...

Mmm!

Then Batman would rap on the window with a pre-arranged signal, and she would let him inside her bedroom where she would seduce him shamelessly.

Or would he seduce her?

She got excited just thinking about that. Maybe too excited, after all, he was just protecting her, he wasn't here to be her lover. Right?

Now she couldn't get that image out of her thoughts of her and Batman coiled around each other rolling in the sheets, or on the floor, or the kitchen table or...

She had to stop, it was just a fantasy after all.

A very detailed fantasy with nudity and lots of satisfying sexual acts.

With nothing else to do she changed for bed and put on a clingy nightie anyway. You know,  just in case.

Now, the question in her mind was whether to sleep on top of the bed or underneath it tonight?

Where was she the most likely to avoid those bad dreams?

She almost wished for some tequila to send her to oblivion, but she and booze didn't always get along well.

Hangovers.

More mixed thoughts floated through her brain when she heard that now-familiar tapping on the window and stilled for a second.

She opened the curtains and seeing the Dark Knight, raised the window to let him along with some fresh air to enter the room.

She took a deep breath of the crisp night air and sighed.

Seeing her slightly flushed and dressed for bed he asked, "Did I disturb your sleep?"

"No, I didn't want to sleep. I'm afraid of those frightening dreams again, but I'm glad you stopped by to check on me, my own thoughts were driving me insane. I was hoping to have you come by for some conversation."

There was a satin robe lying on top of the bed, but she didn't bother reaching for it.

Her gown hid very little from his sight and he took her all in behind his white lenses and felt a stirring from deep within.

She seemed rather innocent, but perhaps she wasn't, not completely.

She must have expected his visit tonight, but her choice of nightwear was rather interesting. Had she planned this?

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, just honestly anything, anything at all to keep distracted and keep my mind busy, you know."

Did she realize what she looked like?

She was ravishingly beautiful but wasn't acting seductively at all.

Perhaps she didn't realize how revealing her nightwear was.

Or did she understand precisely that?

What could he say to her without sounding like his playboy alter ego and without revealing that he had actually noticed?

"Did you do any baking today?"

That was innocent sounding. Something you could say to anyone.

Whew! His uniform was becoming somewhat snug around his groin.

"Yeah, I made a few twists of chocolate babka. Chocolate always boosts my mood when I'm feeling down." That and sex, she thought, and then hoped she wasn't blushing at the idea, though she definitely was.

Which Batman promptly noticed, because he sees everything. 

He didn't think that it was chocolate that was making her flush either, but remembered that the theobromides in chocolate mimic the feeling of being in love, thus it could be a mild aphrodisiac.

Was she in a daring mood? 

Should he test this particular theory by advancing closer, or would she think that he was too forward and be frightened away?

His darker thoughts pictured her shrieking in joy beneath him as he rode her hard, and he had to turn away to hide the telltale beginnings of an erection.

It was time for him to change the subject fast.

"So, what do you do at night when you can't sleep, Batman?" She sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed her ankles sweetly.

 

And he did notice her legs, he appreciated a curvaceous set of legs. He tried not to stare, but couldn't help taking a short glance.

"That depends on the night. I may patrol the rooftops or monitor the police band to stop crimes, or I might do the same on my computer in the Batcave. If I'm not in my guise of Batman, I might do anything a normal person does."

"Hm, like going out?" she tilted her head to the side, he noticed, just like Barbara does when she's flirting.

How could he answer that without appearing like he was flirting with her, which he very much wanted to do at the moment?

Or was she flirting with him?

"Yes, sometimes," he answered enigmatically.

She didn't know where the question came from, but she had to ask, "Do you dance?"

"On occasion."

She wanted to be more direct.

She uncrossed and recrossed her legs sending out an unmistakable signal.

He noticed, and he now needed to sit down in the chair across from her rather than remain standing there displaying a hard-on.

"Do you, er, date anyone?" she was pulling out some larger ammunition. "Or is that too personal to answer?"

She was definitely flirting with him, he was fully convinced.

He was also sure that there wasn't a single stitch beneath her gown, he'd noticed barely a G-string when she crossed  and  re-crossed her legs. 

Her smile grew just a bit wider, and she leaned forward slightly, showing off her body from a better angle.

Time to state the obvious.

"If you're flirting with me, Miss Callahan, I advise you that it should not be simply conversational. I don't play games."

She definitely hit her target.

She stared into his eyes, "No, it's not."

She didn't get to finish her sentence as he lost his fabled control and swooped across the room and kissed her.

She coiled her arms about his neck, kissing him back as emphatically as he gave.

He had to confess that her kisses were quite powerful and passionate, and he wanted more, he wanted all of her. Right now.

Their hands began to roam over each other's bodies simultaneously.

She stroked the solid muscles in his enormous arms.

He brushed lightly the tender exposed skin on her back.

She pulled him towards her until they were both lying down on the mattress face to face, both of their bodies remained flushed and their lips were now raw and swollen.

He removed his belt and gloves, and she assisted pulling off his shirt accompanied by his pants.

His hand climbed beneath her nightgown and cupped her warm breast, teasing her nipple as she arched her back.

Her hand touched his bare skin and teased and pinched his nipple in return as her leg wrapped possessively around his.

"My rules," he informed her, "the mask stays on, and I always use a condom."

"I can live with that," she grinned, "I hope you have a few, I couldn't exactly get to the shop."

"I'm Batman, I'm constantly prepared for any mission," he smirked.

He uncovered a compartment on his belt and extracted several condoms and packets of lube.

She smiled. It was nice when a man was thoughtful and brought the essential supplies

"Mm, that's good to know," she said, kissing him repeatedly as her lips traveled over his skin.

He lifted the negligee over her head, taking in her pale creamy-skinned beauty.

She had light freckles everywhere, and he began to kiss each one of them, making her sensuously squirm beneath his assault.

It both delighted her and drove her mad with desire.

The man had talents! Oh, did he have talents!

 


	4. The Night Belongs To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie and Batman found that they definitely have some chemistry.  
> Now let's make things explode!

 

His kisses make her glow...

Her kisses make his blood warm...

His lips progress down her body beginning with her chin, down her soft throat, and now he's between her warm velvety breasts.

She sighs softly as her core heats to critical levels, she's past the point of no return.

He breathes in her scent, a hint of vanilla mixed with her unique musk, and rubs his cock between her thighs and his lips resume their path down her body.

He does something to her stomach that makes her squirm as he licks and kisses her skin, she grabs his shoulders trying to drive him further south, trying to hasten his drop down to the promised land and yet he refused to be rushed.

He has his own agenda of adding lots of tension in increments. His mission is to bring her closer to her climax several times before he allows her to come.

She wants her satisfaction faster, but he keeps his speed purposefully slow, knowing that delayed gratification is going to be blissful.

He teases her mound, licking at the curly hairs, gently tugging at them with his lips while she whimpers with need.

"Mm, don't make me wait too long, it's so hard to wait!" she complains.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be screaming, I promise," he says darkly, staring into her eyes.

She shivered from the way he looked at her.

"So, have you had much positive feedback?" she teased him.

"All of it has been quite positive. I have five-star ratings on Yelp."

She giggled.

She didn't know he had a sense of humor.

"So all I do is look up Batman sex on Yelp, right? That must be under entertainment, hm?" She couldn't help taunting him some more.

"Allow me to demonstrate..."

He nudged her legs open, the cool air felt like fingers, tickling her. He rained kisses on her inner thighs and had to hold her down as she squirmed beneath his touch.

He wanted a taste of her and she gasped at the welcome intrusion as he dragged his tongue across her inner lips.

He glanced up to gauge her response as she arched her hips in pleasure.

"Mm! That feels..."

He interrupted her critique with another slow stroke.

"Ohmigod... so good! Ohh!" she groaned.

His tongue drew circles around her clit sending delicious sensations to her center. Her sounds of pleasure rose in pitch as he teased her, then pulled back to the encircling area again.

 "Please, I need more of that, God you're such a tease." she whimpered as perspiration dripped down her body from his arousing touch. "More roughness, I love a rough night."

Or did she mean knight?

He was happy to give her what she wanted, he enjoyed rough sex, the rougher the better. He kissed her, biting at her lips and nipples and she audibly reacted.  He held her hips down as he played with her and tortured her making her wait for satisfaction.

He loved having such a responsive partner and enjoyed the emphatic feedback she gave him. It confirmed that he was pleasuring her well, that was frankly a huge turn-on for him as she happily cried out and thrashed her body beneath him. 

Now it was time to allow her the first climax. He continued holding her down firmly as his lips finally lapped against her engorged bundle of nerves, kissing, sucking and lightly scraping his teeth on her as her cries rose in pitch.

She was nearly there, he sucked hard on her clit as he stroked it quickly with his tongue while she wetly climaxed as she dragged his name out.

"Batman! Ungh!"

He kept licking and teasing her womanhood until her throbbing diminished, and she sighed long and deep, content.

It was time to sheath his manhood and drive deep within her.

She watched him, fascinated. He was quite gifted and she hoped that she was loosened up enough to not have serious discomfort. She'd never seen such a tremendous cock before, except in porn movies, and thought that some CGI was used because that had seemed so unrealistic.

Batman was proof that huge cocks did indeed exist, and this one was about to drive her to both heaven and hell.

She almost began praying, worriedly, that he might not tear her open. 

He glanced at her face and understood.

It was a usual reaction for him so he used a good portion of lube on her and rubbed some along the full length of his condom as well.

This was the best slippery liquid that lasted a long time, but he had more if it was needed. He eased himself in her gradually, letting her adjust before he went further.

Just a bit more, over and over until he was nearly down to the deepest depths of her being. 

"Let me know if I'm hurting you, Marie."

"Not exactly hurting, but you're really stretching me. I have to confess that yours is the largest dick that I've ever had and the fullness feels incredible. Thanks for going slow, that helped," she smiled up at him. "For a guy, who's supposed to be tough, you're quite considerate. And, um, talented." She blushed at that last bit.

"You're not what I expected either, in a good way. I was surprised at your assertiveness, it's a tremendous turn-on for me. I admire an outspoken woman."

"Hm, not all men can appreciate that. Here, help me boost my legs so you can go a little deeper, hm?"

He pulled her knees over his shoulders and she hummed her approval as he began hewing into her and making the mattress and her body bounce with each strong stroke.

"I'm giving it all to you, take it! Take it all!"

"Yes, give it all to me, you're so good! Oh, oh, oh. oh!"

Her cries matched his strokes, and she met each stroke of his with her hips, helping him to drive deeply into her burning flesh. She felt like a ball of fire was in her belly, spreading as he drove his cock into her.

"Tell me you want me!" he demanded of her.

"I want you!"

 

"Tell me you love it!"

"I love it!" she panted, taking deep breaths as her core heated even more.

"Now come for me! Come for me now, Marie!"

He was so demanding that it aroused her more than before. She felt her climax growing and her body bucked and trembled as she exploded into a thousand gleaming fragments.

Her eyes rolled up and her back arched at the welcome responses radiating throughout her body.

"Kiss me!" she commanded him.

His mouth locked onto hers kissing, nibbling, dragging his teeth along her lips, finally plunging his tongue far into her ravenous mouth as she moaned and whimpered involuntarily against him.

He was far from finished, as he changed their position so he could enter her from behind. He held her down to the bed and plunged into her as she still throbbed, gaining another happy cry from the woman.

"You're still hard, you didn't finish yet?"

"No, I prefer for you to come a few times before I'm done. I hate to leave a woman unhappy. Besides that, I need to keep up my five-star ratings."

"Oof! Of course, you do. I'd give a higher rating, but I'm not sure it's possible. Plus, privacy, you know."

Too bad she couldn't tell Barbara about any of this.

The girl was missing out on the best experience, poor little nerdy girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Marie seriously thinks that her cousin's missing out, huh?
> 
> There are always going to be some secrets between them, secrets that can't be divulged to anyone.
> 
> Poor Bruce, two red haired cousins who each can't wait to get into his pants.


	5. I heard some talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman visits Barbara Gordon to confirm what he's heard. There's a definite spark.

It was late at night and Barbara Gordon was reading a romance book in bed, this one was about a lusty pirate and a kidnapped princess.

It was getting exciting with the pirate trying to seduce the virgin princess having cornered her in the storeroom.

She suddenly heard an unusual sound coming from the living room. It sounded like a bird's beak was tapping on the glass of her terrace door. That made no sense; it couldn't be a bird, not unless it's the Penguin!

He had previously attempted to force her into marriage, and made also made several attempts on her life after being prevented from marrying the commissioner's only daughter.

She softly padded to her desk and loaded the pistol she kept there for protection, and with the lights still dimmed she silently slipped into the room.

When her eyes adjusted to the night, she cautiously peeked at the terrace, gun pointed firmly in her two hands.

To her surprise it was the caped crusader himself. She put the safety lock on, and placed the gun safely in a drawer. She walked to the terrace unlocking the door, and slid it open.

"Batman! Oh! Thank goodness you're not the Penguin! Am I in danger, or has something terrible happened to my father?"

"I apologize for stopping by so late, but I noticed your light was still on. I wanted to update you about your cousin Marie, and I was interested to clear up a few things, that is, if you don't mind my late visit, Miss Gordon."

Barbara was a bit flustered, and was still trying to calm down after her bedtime story had become so sexy and raunchy. Her face was flushed with both excitement and embarrassment at her personal reading material.

"How is poor Marie holding up? She must be miserable."

"She's a real trooper, she's doing surprisingly well by baking and such. I wanted to verify something she had mentioned to me the other day. Miss Callahan said that, as she put it, you considered me hot. I thought it didn't sound like you at all, and she might be toying with me."

If Barbara wasn't already flushed and embarrassed, that would have done it pretty well. That big mouth of hers! And Marie!

"That was supposed to be a personal conversation. I didn't think it would ever reach your ears. I'm so embarrassed! I don't know what to say to you. Oh boy."

Barbara couldn't look at Batman after he dropped that bombshell in her lap. Although it was true, it wasn't the way she would normally talk to a guy at all. She stared at her slippers, now very interested in the pattern to hide her blushing.

He softly replied, "so is that what you really think? I'm actually flattered. And I think that I'd like to hear more of your thoughts. Underneath my uniform, I'm human, and available in case you were wondering. You're a very attractive women, Miss Gordon. From what I've deducted your intelligence is very sharp, and it piques my imagination and my interest." He softly cupped her chin and raised her face to his, reading the unspoken truth there.

"I've definitely noticed you, and also your keen interest in your father's cases."

He released her chin but still stared deeply into her eyes.

"I thought you might be alarmed, but I wasn't expecting you to feel flattered. I'm not usually so bold," she confessed.

She was secretly thrilled that he didn't yet guess the connection between her interest in open cases and her secret identity. That was much too close.

"On the contrary, it's refreshing to find a woman who speaks her mind. I enjoy it much more than playing coquettish games."

Barbara was more accustomed to being outspoken only as her Batgirl alter ego, her own personality was supposed to be more sweet and gentle, but times were changing.

Now what? How forward and honest should she be with the caped crusader? She had gone out with Bruce Wayne, but he hadn't even held her hand or even put an arm around her yet.

It was like going out with a mere friend instead of having a date. He was too quiet for her taste. He wasn't even her boyfriend as of yet.

She took a deep breath. "What should we do about this? I..."

Batman pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

She turned her head slightly and he captured her lips in a long, drawn out kiss.

Her knees turned to jelly as he pulled her even closer, crushing her body to his.

She moaned into the kiss and felt sparks explode in her core. She kissed him back, no longer feeling shy at all.

It was a great kiss, too.

He steered her to the divan without breaking the kiss, and lowered them both to a comfortable position still devouring her delicious lips. His hands stroked up her arms across her shoulders and down her back sending the most wonderful tingly sensation down her spine.

Her arms seemed to have their own agenda, wrapping themselves around him.

He could feel her hardened nipples pressing against his chest through her robe. 

She felt his manhood against her leg, growing beneath his trunks. It was a monster!

They stopped for air, softly gasping. 

Batman rose and headed back to the terrace, afraid of losing control. After all, she hadn't exactly seduced him, and perhaps it was best to leave her wanting more.

"Another time, I believe I should continue my patrol for now." 

"I look forward to that," she smiled. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her cunt pounded in time with it.

It wasn't going to be easy for Barbara to try falling asleep now. She was all tensed up, making it impossible to relax.

She fumbled in her bedside drawer and pulled out her handy directional 'back massager' to ease her sexual tension.

That aught to do it!

She removed her clothes in a heated rush and plugged in the huge, powerful appliance, turning it on and rubbing it all around her excited pussy and she allowed the powerful vibes to bring her the climax she so desperately needed.

All the while she was imagining that it was Batman that was sexually satisfying her.

'Oh God Batman I'm coming!'

If only the Dark Knight had been listening.


	6. It's a Difficult Decision for the Dark Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman realizes that both Marie and Barbara are passionate for him after Marie inadvertently tells him what her little cousin Barbara thinks of Gotham's Dark Knight.
> 
> He visited Barbara shortly after having had her beguiling older cousin, but they only shared a kiss. A very long kiss in which he felt her unyielding nipples rubbing firmly against him.
> 
> He wanted to leave her wanting him; if only he'd realized his effect on the commissioner's daughter because she unmistakably wanted some more.

* * *

 

Batman was convinced that he had the chance to have either woman now. Thanks to Marie's confession, he knew that Barbara Gordon thought he was a hottie, and so did Marie Callahan. Two gorgeous and sexy cousins, he must have done something right to get such a wonderful gift.

 

His soul was in a complete uproar.

Marie was a fantastic erotic partner the other night teasing him until he grabbed her hot little body, and Barbara was a passionate and delightful kisser, so far. She was about 24 years old now, if memory serves, certainly old enough for more than kissing. He just had to feel his way to have his way with her. And he wouldn't mind tracing those curves.

Although she dressed simply, he could tell that there was a generosity of curves lurking beneath her clothes, he just had to tenderly encourage her to drop them a piece at a time. He never had a problem before, this should be a piece of cake. Perhaps, a few more nocturnal visitations were in order, and soon.

That reminded him that he had to restock his utility belt, he'd nearly gone through his stock of condoms and lube. He would need to be prepared for anything, one never appreciated what the darkness might bring.

He wondered again what Barbara Gordon would look fully exposed to his gaze as he stepped in the shower. As he soaped up his cock and lathered his balls, he imagined Barbara stroking, licking, and sucking them, giving him an immediate Bat-boner.

Hopefully, she might enjoy his cock in her pretty little mouth, first stroking the sensitive underside, then taking his tip and stalk within her lovely mouth and sucking him until he was drained. As he washed away the traces from his recent seduction with Marie, his balls were tensing and his cock vibrated in his slippery and soapy hands as he fantasized about Barbara.

He was grinding himself to insanity until he couldn't hold back any longer. He leaned his head against the shower walls as his cock started to spurt with firehose pressure creating a peculiar design on the walls and floor. He used the hand-held showerhead to rinse away the thick and sticky creamy mess as he wondered what Barbara's pussy would feel like with him hewing in and out of her. He imagined she had a nice, tight pussy, it would be so wet, so snug, and so smooth...

God, he had quite a predicament now. But he was strong, vigorous, and powerful, perhaps he could fluctuate between them both?

His imagination escaped its bounds with the notion of having both of these robust women at once... God, he was already hard again. Was Barbara possibly a virgin waiting for his personal indoctrination? That thought instantly excited him, and it made him struggle to pleasure himself once more.

He could do both of them at once, going from one nice, tight cunt to the other. His hands picked up speed on his slippery stalk as his fantasies dashed through his mind.

**_"Uungh"_ **

Bruce's knees grew rubbery as he climaxed yet again. He had to grab a firm hold of the towel bar to keep his balance as his head reeled from his strong ejaculation.

 These two attractive distractions were going to be the end of him!


	7. A Date With The Jury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie's worries increased again as the court case looms closer.

Marie became terrified as Falcone's court case came nearer. Her nightmares increased and seemed more realistic than ever.

She threw herself into baking and cooking. Cakes cookies, brownies, bread, pastries... it became an obsession. She needed to keep her mind and body busy or she would lose her confidence. 

She wished she could call someone to cut the tension, anyone, but she was isolated and alone. 

She needed a drink badly and wished her cousin could be here to share it with. 

It was really hard to find the light at the end of the tunnel. If only the police guarding her were the least bit conversational.

If only Batman would return with his wonderful lovemaking skills.

Well, at least she could bake, that might keep her mind and body busy.

Cinnamon rolls!

That seemed like a good idea.

She put on an apron got out her ingredients utensils and baking pans and began on the yeast dough, first feeding the yeast and allowing it to bloom properly, then while the dough was rising she prepared the filling with cinnamon, butter, sugar, and some cornstarch.

It was beginning to smell amazing, and she hadn't even begun baking it yet. After the first rise, she punched down the dough and rolled it out into a large rectangle.

Next, she generously spread filling from edge to edge. Carefully rolling it into a right log, she cut the dough into slices and placed them on the buttered baking pan to rise again.

She had to wait a half hour until they rose properly, then set the oven for 350° F and slid the pan in.

Now it was time to make the icing.

Confectioner's sugar, vanilla extract and a bit of milk, with a bit of starch to thicken. She had to taste a bit of icing from her messy fingers, it was delicious!

While the buns were baking she washed up the bowls, measuring cups, and mixing spoons, wiped the counters, cleaned the rolling pin and swept the floor.

When the timer rung she removed the rolls from the oven and put the pan down to pour on the icing. She stood back and admired her work. Perfect!

She placed the warm rolls on a large plate and cleaned up the rest of the dishes.

She was surprised that her guards hadn't come sniffing around as usual. She hadn't heard from them in a while and was becoming paranoid.

Marie looked in all the rooms until she found them both in the inside corridor on the floor.

Holy shit! They were supposed to be watching her!

She hit the panic button and hid under the bed, silent tears cascading down her face.

This was bad, really, really bad!

 


	8. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie is terrified.

It's only a matter of days until Marie needs to testify against the Falcone mob in court, and she found her two guards both unconscious, or maybe they were already dead.

She was too frightened to look too closely, and so she just decided to go hiding beneath the bed.

Could an assassin be in the same house waiting for her?

Was _she_ safe?

Was _anything_ safe?

She shuddered thinking about how badly they probably want to kill her, and how they were going to do it.

She stayed under the bed, crying and shivering, hoping she might hide until the end, or at the very least, survive the rest of the day.

Someone must have found where they were hiding her and knocked out or murdered the cops.

She was terrified that she would die today, and would not live until the trial.

She had no way of contacting anyone, no phone or internet. Her only hope was a swift response to the panic button she'd pressed.

Oh shit.

This was so bad.

Marie was more afraid than any other time in her life, silently crying and praying to God for a savior.

It was getting dark soon, and one of the policemen's phones were ringing.

Finally, this was something that might yield a positive impact.

If they didn't answer the phone, then someone was going to have to respond and investigate.

She waited, feeling less hopeless now.

Maybe her Uncle Jim would even show up.

She could use a friend right now.

Anyone.

Maybe even Batman?

Wasn't he coming to check in on her?

She made herself as small as possible and stopped crying. She needed to be brave enough to get out of this mess alive.


	9. What's that sound?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are strange sounds coming from downstairs, but it's much safer staying under the bed.

Marie listened closely to see if anyone else was in the house with her.

Did she hear some loud and out-of-place sounds coming from the main floor, and was the killer still downstairs?

She remained exactly where she was while trying to figure out what was going on.

She heard doors slamming and heavy footsteps, it sounded like the basement door, which sticks and didn't open easily.

Then it seemed like furniture and other items were being smashed and broken with some loud shouting and threats.

"What are you doing here?" questioned a deep, angry voice.

"None of your business, bitch!" replied a second male.

"I'm making this my business right now!" demanded the first man.

"Hey! Lemme go!" answered the second man fearfully.

Then the first man's voice growled and the second man's voice stopped completely.

Somebody was fucking angry!

Hopefully, the first voice was someone on her side. He sounded kind of familiar.

Maybe a cop?

Maybe Uncle Jim or even ...

dare she hope it?

_... Batman!?_

 

Then there was a loud "Oof! " and she didn't hear the "Lemme go" guy's voice any longer.

It became quiet again for a while, and Marie listened very closely.

Now she definitely heard someone speaking downstairs, asking, "Are you alright?"

It was a familiar sounding deep voice, and one of the detectives that had been her protectors answered,

"Yeah, I just have a headache from being hit, thanks" and she heard her moan, and then asking "Wait! Where's Marie? Is she okay?"

Then she heard the other detective's voice, saying, "Thanks, Batman."

Thank goodness they were still alive, and Batman was there.

Marie breathed in a sigh of relief.

_That was terrifying._

She heard footsteps quickly approaching on the stairs and scooted out from under the bed, straightening out her clothes and finger combing her hair.

"Marie, are you there, are you okay?" the male detective called out.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I saw you two unconscious and got spooked and hid in my favorite spot."

The detectives opened her door and entered her room with Batman right behind.

"Were you hurt at all?" Batman asked, concerned.

"No, I found the detectives were both out cold and thought they might be dead, and so I came in here and hid."

Batman nodded. "It's getting close to the trial, I believe the mob's getting concerned about your testimony."

Marie nodded in answer, adding, "I hope so, if my testifying hurts them, I'm glad. But with the trial coming up, should I be more concerned? How did they even find me? Everyone's been so careful. Do you think there's a mole giving out information?"

Detective Smythe answered, "Yeah, there's gotta be a leak somewhere in the department. As careful as we are there's still a lotta corruption going on." He looked worried and gave her a half smile trying not to scare her too much.

Detective Marinas said, "Obviously, we'll have to change your location once again since it's been compromised. We need to keep you safe."

"I have a possible solution, an acquaintance of mine that is well known to Commissioner Gordon has a well-secured estate, perhaps that might be a safe interim solution until the trial date. I'll speak to them both to come up with a suitable arrangement. What do you think about this, Miss Callahan? This certainly involves you." The Dark Knight asked.

"If this person is somebody you and my uncle both trust, then I can't imagine a safer place in the world, besides your own personal headquarters," she agreed. 

 

 


	10. Another visit to Barbara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Marie's safe house wasn't secure any longer, but the Caped Crusader has an idea.
> 
> And -- he can't stop thinking about Barbara Gordon either. 
> 
> He craves her.

Marie wasn't as safe as she should have been, there's only one place safer...

 .....

Meanwhile, Barbara was on his mind.

He needed to see her again.

Had to, it was an insatiable urge.

He stared at her window shamelessly from the rooftop.

She was silhouetted on the curtain as she changed for bed.

He felt his body's response, while thinking of her.

It drove him as he recalled their kiss.

He wanted it again, and again if she were agreeable.

Her light was still on, she was probably reading the novel he'd spied on her nightstand. The cover showed a couple in a sensuous embrace. Well, women had their needs too, just as men did.

And Barbara Gordon was certainly a lady. One that he wanted to hold, kiss, and touch.

He wanted to pleasure her until she whimpered.

He rapped at the window of her terrace and waited.

This time she left the gun behind, perhaps she was becoming familiar with his knock, or was she hoping he'd return tonight?

"Batman, it's you," she blushed. She had been thinking of him since the last time he'd been there, dreaming of another nocturnal visit.

Noticing her flush, he asked, "Did I catch you asleep, Miss Gordon, I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No, I wasn't asleep. I was reading about wicked pirates and kidnapped princesses. I'm happy that  you dropped by, come in, it's cold out. Can I offer you anything, coffee or tea? Oh, and call me Barbara."

"Only if you'll join me... _Barbara,_  do you have any decaf?"

His deep voice gave her thrills down her spine. He noted her slight shiver and gave a small inward grin.

"I have lots of tea and coffee, it's a hobby of mine trying new flavors."

He followed her to the kitchen as she opened her cabinet to him.

He took down the box of Red Zinger tea.

"That's one of my favorites, I think I'll join you." Barbara grinned and put two mugs of water in the microwave to heat.

As she turned back to him he had come up behind her and she nearly stumbled into his arms.

"Oh, hello!" she smiled, "I didn't notice you'd moved there."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Hello, Barbara," he murmured softly, lowering his face to hers, then claimed her lips.

Barbara melted like warm chocolate as his lips took hers, and made soft delicious sounds as they kissed, not wanting this to end. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing them even closer. If this was a dream she didn't want it to end.

He rubbed circles on the small of her back, she increased the sound of her soft moaning as he did.

"Mmm, that feels nice," she whispered in his ear. "You're turning me on."

"I would like very much to do whatever you want, anything you want me to do. Tell me what you want right now," he declared.

"I think our tea can wait... I'd much rather keep kissing you." She smirked.

He was heating her soul as he kissed her, driving her need.

"Hmm, and then, Barbara? What is it you desire?" his eyes were fiery, and she was his only focus.

 _"I want... I want... I want you to stay with me. I'm sorry, I'm never this forward, I'm not sure what's come over me,"_ she murmured.

Barbara's face was flushed, and her pulse was racing.

He kissed her again, deeper, and she whimpered into the kiss, "Mmm, don't stop! "

He knew exactly what had come over her. 

Him.

She molded herself against him and felt his  need for her. She reached around him and stroked his back, oh, it's so hard and muscular!

Barbara stepped back a pace to catch her breath for a moment, then loosened the belt on her satin robe and allowed it to slip from her shoulders.

Underneath she wore a sheer nightgown, and he stared admiring her figure.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

He lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bedroom, as she kissed his lips, feeling herself losing control.

"And you're so solid and strong!" she commented.

He laid her onto the bed and laid next to her.

"I have two rules, the mask stays on, and I use a condom, should we go there. If you want me to stop, tell me and I will. I'd never force myself on you, Barbara, you're too special."

"I agree. I enjoy the mystery so why would I ruin my fantasies? As to the second, that should be standard practice."

"Batman I have one rule of my own, both of us need to be satisfied before you leave, that one's a firm rule, I'm a big believer in rules myself."

She kissed him again touching his chin with her fingers, then stroking them down his chest.

His voice became strained as her fingers wandered, "Yes, I agree and accept your rule."

His kisses moved down her throat, and in the valley of her breasts as she deeply whimpered. She responded with a moan as he brushed his lips across her nipple. She was digging her fingers into his back.

"The shirt needs to come off," she breathed into his ear, "it's in the way."

He pulled away from her and off came his gauntlets, boots, and shirt, discarded where they landed on the floor.

Barbara pulled herself closer saying, "Mmm, that's much better," as her hands wandered over his bare skin, she played with his nipples, then sucked one into her mouth teasing and stroking with her tongue.

Batman softly gasped. He closed his eyes and let her continue. Her lips and mouth felt so good against him. She grazed her teeth lightly against him and gently tugged.

He growled and pulled up her nightgown and revealed her teasing and stroking and eventually he had one of her nipples captured in his mouth so he could pleasure her.

Barbara's arched her back and brought her breasts closer to his lips.

She enjoyed what he was doing, it felt like a bolt of lightning was coursing between her thighs making her buck and wriggle beneath his delicious assault.

"Mmm, so nice!" She murmured.

His hand cupped her breast as his other hand wandered south.

 Barbara gasped as his fingers began to work her to a frenzy.

His lips covered hers once more, as his hands teased her.

 


End file.
